


would it be okay if i take some of your time?

by godkeran



Category: FANXYRED (Band), FFC-Acrush (Band), THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godkeran/pseuds/godkeran
Summary: in which keran has a crush.
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	would it be okay if i take some of your time?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long ass time ago but i wanted to work on it again since this was one of the fics i enjoyed writing. this is sickeningly sweet and disgusting fluff, just a huge warning. that being said, enjoy!

**i.**

it was love at first sight.

at least for a certain lu keran, a photography major in her first year of college. at two o'clock she waits for her friend jiaqi in the hallway of the art building. sometimes, her class can take a while (as expected of a theatre class). but instead of listening to music on her phone and shutting out the world surrounding her, she finds herself looking around, watching students walk past her.

and then she sets her sight on her.

the woman is dressed up in a white button up tucked in black pants, socks with a small star on them, and dress shoes. formal, but keran's noticed that she likes it that way. and she's certainly not complaining.

her name is liu yuxin. keran knows because a beautiful woman with doll-like features usually appears by her side to get her attention. except that girl doesn't appear today and yuxin is by herself, leaning against the wall as she looks at her phone. there's a smile that spreads across her features, quiet laughter soon following.

god, does keran loves the way her smile widens a bit when she laughs to herself.

she realizes she's been staring too long and she turns away to see if jiaqi has arrived yet, and if so then she needs to hurry up. keran feels her hand being tugged on which leads her to the sideway of the art hall. the next thing she hears is the clearing of someone's throat, and when keran looks down, her cheeks flare up in embarrassment.

"you were in the way," yuxin tells her, head cocked to the side as she looks at her with concern. "i'm sorry, did i scare you? i didn't mean to—"

"no!" keran shouts, voice coming out way too loud and in a panic. she ends up smiling, her cheeks a bright pink. somehow, seeing the sight makes yuxin smile.

keran can feel herself melting by the second.

"it's just—i'm waiting on a friend of mine, that's all." she explains, letting out a nervous laugh. she looks off to the side to find jiaqi walking to the hallway. keran heaves a sigh of relief. "speaking of which, there she is!" and with that she speedwalks away, rushing over to her friend who has a smirk on her face.

"you're totally lovestruck, aren't you?" she teases, nudging keran's arm. "and before you say you aren't, i know you better than anyone else. i haven't seen that look on your face since the second year of high school."

keran can only glare at her, because she's right. jiaqi is always right.

so she tells her to shut up.

**ii.**

keran and yuxin are polar opposites.

yuxin's poised and articulate, but she's also rather outgoing (despite her seemingly calm personality) while keran's more shy yet bratty and has more of a dorky personality. keran thinks she doesn't have a chance with yuxin, but then again opposites do attract.

but just a week after their small encounter, keran takes note of how yuxin stares at her. it's not predatory, no—keran would be creeped out and maybe second-guess herself for ever falling for her—but it's as if she's waiting for the perfect opportunity to talk to her. when keran glances downwards, she notices yuxin's hand, waving in a motion for her to come closer.

for a second, keran doesn't know what to do. on one hand, she could oblige, follow yuxin's lead, go to wherever she wants her to go, be with her in general. but on another, jiaqi could come out at any minute.

and so keran grabs her phone, sending jiaqi a quick text message that she can't make it.

she doesn't need to state the reason.

jiaqi already knows.

**iii.**

yuxin tells keran that she's a music major, and keran can tell. sometimes she'll find her humming or singing, but most of all she'll beatbox and murmur a "yeah, that's good," and jot notes in her little black notebook. but keran doesn't bring it up. she doesn't want yuxin to think she's weird.

"i collect vinyls at home," yuxin adds, her eyes turning into crescents as she smiles widely. it's cute. keran could feel herself soaring now that she's able to see her smile up close. "i only have a few here. don't want to clutter up my room, you know? i want to make it as spacious as possible."

"that makes two of us then," keran responds, liking that she has something in common with yuxin. "you're going to let me listen to them when we get to your dorm, right?"

yuxin laughs in response, shoving her hands in the pocket of her jeans. "i'll let you listen to some of them." there's a pause after that, and keran notices by the way she bites her lip, her gaze cast downwards at the sidewalk. it's the first time she's ever seen her so shy.

"i visit the art hall early just so i can see you."

keran's rendered speechless.

this entire thing—crush, whatever it is—feels like it's from a cheesy romance drama. it's too cheesy not for it to be real. but if it isn't, then why does keran feel like she wants to jump up and down in place, feel the urge to tell jiaqi that liu yuxin notices her too, ask her what to do next?

"you must take a lot of photos with that camera, right?" yuxin asks before keran can even muster up a response. it makes her confused, looking at the woman with furrowed eyebrows. yuxin smiles softly, pointing to the camera that hangs from keran's neck.

"oh!" keran exclaims, laughing in embarrassment as she grabs the camera. "yeah, i take a lot of photos. some of them are for class, but most of them i take during my free time."

"nice," yuxin replies with enthusiasm, and keran looks at her with hearts in her eyes. "you seem fun to be around, keran. that's why i want to get to know you..." she pauses, admitting, "well, i've been wanting to get to you for a long while now."

keran almost chokes.

she truly can't believe this is happening.

**iv.**  


keran loves how neat yuxin's room is. it's almost too spotless, but she's not complaining. she doesn't know why, but she expected everything to be completely disorganized: clothes on the floor and her jacket draped over her chair. keran's thankful yuxin is just as clean and organized as she is. it's another thing they have in common.

she likes her a little bit more for that.

just a little.

"my parents are former musicians," yuxin begins, pulling out a vinyl record, setting it on the record player to let it play. keran hums in amusement as she settles down on her bed, both to yuxin's words and the smooth jazz music that plays in the background. "they wanted me to focus on becoming a musician too. but i never really liked to be in the front, so i've been working on production for...about eight years? since i was fourteen."

a smile spreads across keran's face, dimples appearing. if keran had looked closely, then she would have noticed the way yuxin freezes when she looks at her as if her breath had gotten caught in her throat. "wow, so talent runs in the family blood after all," she laughs, tilting her head as she looks on in awe. "no wonder people worship you so much."

in that moment, keran swears she catches the rose-colored tint on yuxin's cheeks. but yuxin turns away before she can even catch it. "thank you," she responds, hopping next to her on the bed. "now tell me about yourself, you beautiful girl."

"shut up," keran rolls her eyes, feeling her cheeks warming up by the second. "ah well. i used to take photos as a hobby," she responds, lifting up her camera. "it started when i was young...maybe about fifteen? from then on i started to take photography classes. i discovered my dream of becoming a photographer early on. truthfully, i've never wanted to give up, but i did have moments where i would lose motivation. when that happens, i just keep working harder, and my love for photography comes back full circle. that's it. my life isn't that interesting." she laughs nervously, realizing just how corny it all sounds.

but judging from her reaction, yuxin doesn't seem to be the teasing type. instead she says, "you're inspiring to me, keran."

keran manages to mutter a "thank you" in response, surprised that she inspires yuxin, so surprised that she has to mentally tell herself to calm down.

why is she so nervous? it's just yuxin.

but that is the problem.

it's yuxin.

and yuxin's interested in her.

**v.**  


keran ends up spending almost the entire night with yuxin. it's too late for her to walk home by herself, so yuxin tells her she can just sleep in her bed while she sleeps in the chair. keran was about to protest, but yuxin says that she's used to it after spending many endless nights in the studio.

"can i ask you something?" she speaks, turning on her camera. surely yuxin okay with what she's about to ask her. she already seems so comfortable, but keran never knows what could happen, so she feels as though it's necessary to ask. she raises her camera, looking at yuxin with the most convincing smile on her face (one that she knows will make anyone say yes to her). "can i take a photo of you?"

yuxin's sitting on the floor, sorting through her vinyl records when she looks up at keran, who is now sitting next to her. "sure," she responds, and keran moves back a little to give them space. for a moment, keran frowns a bit that the close proximity grew distant. but when she lifts the camera up to her face to take just the perfect photo of yuxin, it's perfect.

everything is perfect.

she ends up snapping more photos than usual. she can't help it, yuxin is too gorgeous, too handsome, too irresistible.

she's the most stunning person she's ever seen.

and that's when keran realizes that she's in love.

**vi.**  


the art building becomes their meeting place.

both keran and yuxin's classes finish in the afternoon, and with each passing day, keran starts becoming more and more excited. jiaqi knows yuxin's the cause of this, and so she sends a text message to keran, telling her to "have fun" with a wink emoji, to which keran responds with "shut up and go make out with your precious xueer".

yuxin will approach her by then, and sometimes she would do little things that will make keran's heart race: yuxin wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her into her embrace, letting her lay down on her lap and looking down at her with a soft smile on her features. so soft that keran has to force herself to look away.

she tries not to think about it, because it'll leave her confused. but sometimes she wonders if yuxin has a lingering crush on her too.

maybe she does. keran has hope.

  
**vii.**

it's almost midnight. keran is sleeping like a baby, calm, completely in her own little world. that is, until the unsettling ringing of her phone practically makes her jump. just who could be calling around this time, especially when she was finally free from classes the next day. but then she realizes it's yuxin, and she immediately taps the answer button, muttering a groggy, "hello?"

"can you come up to the rooftop? bring your camera too if you can. i...have something to tell you."

it's unexpected, but keran answers with an "okay" and hangs up. she fumbles around to turn on the light, slipping on a coat over her black t-shirt and some ripped skinny jeans. she runs up several flight of stairs before she feels a cool rush of air hit her. she shivers as she walks around, finding yuxin looking up at the stars. it's practically become common for keran to snap so many photos of her, but she has to. she must capture every moment before this woman disappears before her eyes.

"you're too obvious," yuxin teases, laughing as she faces keran, hands tucked in the pockets of her slacks. "i can tell when you show up just by hearing the shutter of that camera."

"be quiet," keran responds, lowering her camera. "why did you call me out here tonight? it seems so unusual of you." it's not the first time they've hung out together so late, but this time was different, and keran could tell by the way yuxin shifts, avoiding looking in her direction.

"have you ever seen the stars before?" she asks, tilting her head back to look up at them once more. it takes everything in keran not to take another photo. "pretty often," she answers instead with a slight shrug of her shoulders, adding, "i bet you watch them more than i do, judging by the way you asked me."

she cringes, closing her eyes when yuxin suddenly bursts into a fit of laughter. "yeah, i do. i thought that would be obvious to you by now, keran." she takes a few steps closer, poking her sides repeatedly. "okay, okay!" keran shouts in surrender, clutching onto her camera. "i'm sorry, please forgive me!"

yuxin pulls away, scrunching up her nose as she did so. "fine. only because that's not why i made you come out here tonight," she holds out her hand. "give me your camera."

keran raises an eyebrow, but she gives yuxin her camera. she's the only person she can trust, mostly because if she were to give to jiaqi, it could possibly shatter into pieces.

"look at the stars." yuxin orders. keran follows them, but then she hears the click and shutter of the camera. she becomes shy, because yuxin starts getting into it, telling her how beautiful she is. and then keran hears her stop, hears her soft chuckle before she gives the camera back to her.

keran can't help but to narrow her eyes in suspicion as she shifts through the photos, wondering why yuxin took so many. but then she realizes why, and she squeaks. they're all in an album entitled "yuxin's star".

yuxin's star.

"what does this mean?" she asks aloud, now focusing on yuxin. "i'm your star?" keran tries to convince herself that no, yuxin doesn't see her the same way as keran sees her. no, there's no way at all.

yuxin takes a deep breath, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she faces her once more before she answers, "you, lu keran, are my star. and yes, that means i do like you a lot. no, i'm...i'm in love with you."

keran is rendered speechless.

yuxin continues, "from the moment i first saw you, i just—i really knew i was starting to develop some kind of attraction towards you. i wasn't sure if i was falling for you or simply admiring you back then. but you're very cute when you get all flustered and shy and whenever you talk about the things you love your eyes get all sparkly. it took me a while to even approach you because you looked like an angel to me." she pauses to laugh. "and then i talked to you, even though i wanted you to be safe from the barrage of students down the hallway, it was brief and i wanted to talk to you more. so that's what i did. and i'm thankful i did because your smile is so bright and so wide and i want to kiss those cute cheeks of yours whenever you smile and your dimples show up. your laugh makes my entire day and i just want to kiss you and—i sound gross, i sound very gross. i don't really...i've never confessed to a girl like this before i'm sorry—"

keran's internally screaming during yuxin's rambling. it all still feels like a cheesy romance drama is unfolding right now, but she doesn't care. she doesn't care at all.

she loves it.

and so keran doesn't say anything. instead she wraps her arms around yuxin's neck, leaning down a little to press her lips against her soft ones. there's a small, surprised noise that yuxin makes due to the shock, but she can feel her eagerly returning the kiss. the kiss itself is delicate but so passionate that keran has to pull away for air.

"i love you," is the first thing that keran whispers, pressing her forehead against her own.

yuxin kisses her once more, letting it linger as she pulls her frame closer, telling her that she loves her too.

they both sleep in keran's room with their fingers entwined, their legs tangled, and nothing but smiles on their faces during that night.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are much appreciated!


End file.
